Vampires and Sorcery
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AuthoressExtraordinaire - She loses her best friend and then she sees his ghost, 5 years later she comes back to her hometown after finishing college. And this is when things start getting weirder. Larten CrepsleyxOC check out some of my other stories!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. – AuthoressExtraordinaire - Hey all of you guys who love Cirque du Freak or have only just seen the movie! So here's a story that I wrote this is the first chapter I've got up so enjoy! :) **_

_Prologue _

"Are you all the family and friends of Andy Branson?" the doctor asked the group. We all stood up, hoping for good news. Andy had lost control of his car and ran off the road, his car had the rolled and hit a tree, and he was then air-lifted to our town's hospital. Here we are now praying that he's going to make it through this. "It saddens me to have to tell you that he's passed on, but he wanted me to tell you all how much he loved you." That's when Mrs. Branson broke down in her husband's arms.

"Oh Mrs. B," I said going over to hug her with watery eyes of my own. Andy had been my friend for the longest time, since I could remember. He was like the brother I always wanted, and it helped to have him around when I was thirteen and my parents died. I lived with my aunt and my uncle but at least I could always walk over to his house and be around him and have him there to comfort me. We had both just graduated high school and as a gift my aunt and uncle gave me the theater they owned that was on one of the older, cobblestone streets in our town. Andy was the one who wanted to write musicals and I was the one who wanted to be in them.

"You're such a good kid Piper." Mrs. Branson told me, we both let go and I was heading down the hall to go when the doctor stooped me. "You wouldn't happen to be Piper Reagan, would you?"

"That's me," I told him, at this point all I wanted to do was go outside and cry.

"Well, Andy also told me to tell you something as well. He said, go to the theater, do you know what he meant by that?"

"Yeah, I do."

(Narrative POV)

Though she said that she knew, she left even more puzzled and confused than before. As she walked into the cool night air she soon found herself in front of the theater. The only light was coming from the street lamps and the cobblestone street was covered in a veil of mist. Piper finally collapsed into a fit of sobbing right there in the middle of the unused and vacant street, the stones cold under her knees. She stayed strong and sorrowfully picked herself up off the cobblestones and staggered into the theater.

As Piper entered the auditorium she looked around at the terraces and the red velvet curtain that framed the stage. On stage right there sat a beautiful, shining grand piano.

Piper and Andy would always hang out by the piano and at times he would get their favorite songs out of the piano bench, he'd play and they'd both sing along. They had given each other nicknames based off of characters from the WeeSing video collection; she called him Andy Bandy, from WeeSing's Marvelous Musical Mansion. And he would always call her Sillywhim, for her cheery and playful disposition, from WeeSing in Sillyville.

As Piper stood at center stage, looking out into the seats and balconies, the piano played a few notes all by itself.

"A, D, B, D," she mumbled questioningly.

"Andy Bandy!" Piper exclaimed walking over to the piano, "Stupendous job Sillywhim!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice behind her. Piper whipped around, her red-auburn, chin-length hair flying into her hazel eyes.

Only one person called her that, and he was dead.

Imagine the surprise when she saw the same man standing before her, smiling.

But he seemed a little more translucent. "Andy! Wait, wait a minute! You're dead! I must be dreaming unless…" His smile widened, Piper gasped, "You're a ghost!" "But I do have a good reason to be Pipe." He walked closer to explain,

"You see, being the friend I am. I'm going to help you find people that will accept you for who you are."

Even in death, Andy stayed the same. Same personality, same short, brown hair, same blue eyes; in his favorite denim jacket with a green t-shirt under it and black jeans.

"So how's that gonna work, my ghoulish companion?"

Andy tapped the side of his nose with his left index finger, "Time will tell, but when you come back five years from now you'll know."

Then he vanished.

_**A.N. – I hope you liked it! I have more stories and I hope you get a chance to read those too. The next chapter will be up, hopefully, soon. I'll try not to keep you guy waiting too long, please leave a comment if you would like to, cause I'd love to hear it! Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. – It's been awhile, yes but I will have more chapters. Sorry I have been working and focusing on other things but here. ENJOY! **_

_Five Years Later _

"So Mr. Tall, where are we going?" Larten said walking up to the enormous man. Mr. Tall looked down at the orange haired vampire performer, "Aspin Square, small town but many people. There is a wonderful theater there but I hope for you to accompany me to meet the owner."

"Maybe, I will keep that in mind. Come along Darren! We are leaving." So he and his apprentice left the packing camp to feed.

_Two Days Later _

Larten and Mr. Tall stood outside the in the middle of the cobblestone side-street looking at the theater.

"The Andy Branson Memorial Theater," Mr. Tall read as they walked up to the doors. "Are you absolutely sure you're fine Larten?" he asked the man who stood next to him.

Larten was wearing his usually long coat and with it he wore a wide brimmed fedora in order to make sure the sun hitting his skin. Though his kind could withstand the sun for a certain amount of time, he did not wish to take chances in case they had to wait longer outside for the owner.

"Mr. Tall I assure you I am perfectly fine." Crepsley said to Mr. Tall, just then a blue Ford pick-up, pulled up and parked in front of the coffee shop right next to the theater. The driver stepped out of the car she was tall and curvy with chin length, red auburn hair and her bangs curled toward her forehead. She wore a white shirt, a light blue scarf and a tan quarter sleeve jacket, skinny jeans and light blue, two inch heels.

"I'm so sorry for keeping the both of you wait-," Her eye level was equivalent to where Mr. Tall's diaphragm was. He stuck out his hand as she fished the keys to the theater out of her pocket. Once she got the key she shook Mr. Tall's hand, "Greetings Piper Reagan, I'm Mr. Tall." Even though she was still dumbstruck she managed to smile up at the gigantic man.

Then she turned to Crepsley, when he looked into her hazel eyes, tough hazel was just another color, they held some sort of secret, a sparkle of something hidden deep. Being the suave ladies man he was, he took her hand and kissed it then he addressed her.

"Larten Crepsley, at your service." When he had done this there was a faint blush that crept to her cheeks. "Um… It's, uh, nice to meet you sir." Then she turned, unlocked the door and began to show them the theater in its entirety, finally ending on the stage in the auditorium. "There's also a parking lot behind this place where you can park your trailers, if you want. It surrounded by trees, no one uses it and it's hidden so if you would feel more comfortable knowing that…" Piper let the sentence hang in the air for a bit as all three of them stood on center stage.

"Ms. Reagan you are very considerate, I thank you very much. And Larten I hope that hope that you weren't in too much pain, bringing you here at three and all…" Mr. Tall said, looking at Piper and then Crepsley. "Is something wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned even though she just met the man.

"I am fine, I just have a certain _condition_ that makes it painful for me to be out in the sun," he said as he glared daggers at Mr. Tall who was smirking. He wanted to make the girl more comfortable around Crepsley by showing her he wasn't as intimidating as he seemed.

"Oh, I see. Well if I had known I would've set up this meeting at a later time." Just then the piano played by itself. It rested for a moment and then played again twice with a rest in between and then finally stopped totally, Piper turned to the piano and shut it and mumbled something under her breath that only Larten could hear, "Not now."

Why on earth would she say something like that?

After that, both parties left the theater after it was finally locked up again and they had said their final goodbyes to each other. "There's something different about that woman Larten. She most definitely belongs at the cirque."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. – I'm back. And here is another chapter and I am sorry for being too caught up in some of my other stories, which you should check out because I keep getting some good reviews and I love hearing responses to my stories and I love it when people ask questions so please do so and enjoy! **_

_Later that day ~_

Piper went back to the theater an hour later; little did she know that she was being watched by a man with orange hair.

Larten flitted into the building after her and hid in one of the boxes close to stage right. He watched the scene play out before him. Piper walked up the stairs on stage left and walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench backwards facing center stage. Just then the piano played itself again, "Andy," she drawling out the name. He appeared in the center of the stage, and then he began to speak with an evil, playful smirk on his face, "I see you received my message, Lady Blakeney and you came. How cooperative of you," He quoted from the _Scarlet Pimpernel Broadway Musical. _

Piper laughed and quoted the next line after, getting into the persona of the character, "It is not often that I receive a message informing me I hold life in my hands!" then she added to it and came up with, "You dead horse." At this Andy laughed and bowed to Piper low and dramatically, "That last bit could have been better but you still make an excellent Marguerite, my dear Sillywhim."

Putting out her right hand in front of herself and placing the back of her left palm against her forehead, she pretended to feel faint and seem embarrassed as she said in a very dramatic voice, "My ghostly guest, you flatter me so, I fear one day I might suffocate from it all." Then she sighed heavily then burst laughing out loud. Andy smiled at her, "Wow, you look so much older now. So much more mature, and you're hair's shorter and what's this! You have curves now, really! Remember if any guys come around call me and I'll scare'em right out of their skins." Andy said as he gestured and looked her up and down, Piper laughed, "And you haven't changed a bit. It's good to see you Andy Bandy Man." She said with a warm small, softly. He did the same, "You too Sillywhim, you too."

There was a long pause then Piper spoke, "So. Why exactly did you interrupt my conversation with the owner of the Cirque du Freak?" she said as she sat on the piano bench as she had been before, "Well, I was going to suggest, my magical, friend, that you ask to join the cirque." He said smugly with a smile. From his hiding place, Larten was watching and was slightly confused. "Well, I'm not gonna. And I have to go and say hello to the girls, wow I have not talked to them in a while but anyway, after that my aunt said dinner would be at six thirty. So I have got to get going." "Man and I thought you would have at least kept in better contact with the nymphs. You must've been busy." He called out after her, "Goodbye Andy," she shouted as she walked down the center aisle, then she was gone. Larten flitted out of the theater and watched as her car faded into the scenery. 'Extraordinary events indeed, I worry if this is the work of Des,' he thought to himself, then he flitted back to the cirque to help move everyone from the woods on the outskirts of town to the theater's hidden parking lot.

_**A.N. - Yes this was short, forgive me but I do have a lot of things going on at once so check out some of my other stories!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. - It has been too long but here it is!**_

_(Piper POV)_

As I was walking through the woods to the lake that was hidden back there, I thought back to the times while growing up when talking to Andy just wasn't enough. What I needed at those times while growing up was another girl to talk to, or nymph but either way. Most girls in town thought I was weird when I was young, so when I met Aspen, Willow and Cattail I was finally able to talk openly about my problems. One of the many things we would talk about was my abilities; Willow said that she sensed something in me, saying something about my blood being powerful.

I was pulled from my reminiscing when I reached my destination and was promptly tackled by Aspen, "Aaahhh! Oh wow, look at you! You're definitely an eye-catcher now." She said as she let go of me and saw how much I changed.

"So tell us what you've been up to from when you left to today," Cattail said and I began to tell them everything, especially the events of the day and the weird feeling I got around Mr. Tall's companion, his eyes seemed to bore holes into me. "Oo! Mr. Ginger and mysterious must've taken a liking to you Piper," Willow said to me as we sat by the lake with our feet in the water. "Seriously Pipe, you obviously belong with this circus of freaks, you should join!" Cattail told me nudging me with her pale, lake blue elbow. "Nope, I told Andy and I'm telling you, I'm not asking. They don't need me, I'm perfectly normal and I can take care of myself just fine." I told them and then we began to talk more about other catching up on everything with the nymphs I headed back to my aunt and uncle's place.

_(End POV)_

As Piper was getting ready for bed she noticed an envelope on her vanity, it was strange and it also had flat box wrapped in brown paper, but she didn't take it to heart and put them away telling herself that she would look at them tomorrow. Before she went to bed she walked over to the grandfather clock by the window, the clock was one of the things given to her in her parents will. She looked on top of the clock and there sat the big, taxidermy Great-Horned owl her dad had told was named Arcemedes.

_(Flashback)_

_Piper, age 10, asked her dad why there was an owl on the clock and her dad said, "His name is Arcemedes, sweet. And one day when you're older, you'll figure out to do with that old thing." His eyes had a glimmer of knowledge and he chuckled as his little girl looked curiously at the clock before returning to her homework. (End Flashback)_

Soon Piper grew tired and went to bed.

_~ Dream Sequence ~_

_Piper found herself standing on the dimly lit stage, in Marguerite's dress for the ballroom scene from the musical The Scarlet Pimpernel, but it was without the headdress and Hoop skirt with big hips so the dress draped onto the floor and created a train. The only sound was the click of her heels and the sound of the fabric of her skirt against the floor of the stage. She turned in a full a circle looking around for someone, "Hello is anyone here?" she said her voice going out. "Look behind you," sounded a deep tenor voice of, " ." Piper said, lightly surprised. He was dressed as Chauvelin, the black almost making his orange hair seem brighter and he began to walk towards her with an air of grace and power. "Your friend was right; you make an extraordinarily excellent and most charming Marguerite." Before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her against him, then claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away he spoke as he regained his breath, "Why so conflicted my dear?" he asked and then started kissing his way down her neck, just before she could answer the bells of the grandfather clock in her bedroom sounded_ and she awoke with a start. The bells chimed eight o'clock.

Piper drove her little, blue ford into the back parking lot seven yards from the main entrance of the camp, when she stood I front of the archway she almost thought she was entering a whole different world which was partially true. Piper was awestruck, in the shade of the dense foliage of the trees made all the colors around her in the camp seem brighter.

Since the sun did not enter that area, Crepsley decided to stay up late. He was walking with his assistant, Darren, back to his trailer telling Darren all that needed to get done. While they were walking Darren saw that some woman had stopped Evra to ask him something, she didn't seem phased by how Evra looked, "Mr. Crepsley do you know who that woman is over there talking to Evra?"

Crepsley looked over and saw Piper; she was wearing a skintight, gray, quarter-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and some ash-gray converse all-stars.

"That, Darren, is Ms. Piper Reagan. She owns the theater." Crepsley stated as he stood watching. Piper felt eyes upon her as the snake boy led her to Mr. Tall's tent, she looked around and almost sensed his presence and when she saw him she smirked and nodded to him. Crepsley nodded back with a smirk of his. At the recollection of her dream she turned away, secretly blushing. "Thank you Evra," Piper said when they reached Mr. Tall's door, "Um, you're welcome." Evra said, and then he turned and went back to his own tent. As soon as he was gone Mr. Tall opened his door and greeted the young woman, "Good morning Ms. Reagan," "Good morning Mr. Tall, I hope I didn't disturb you though." Piper told him, "No you did not disturb me, I knew you were coming. Now come, we'll get everyone in the auditorium to set up the stage."

_**A.N. – I hope you enjoyed it, there's more to come! P.S. at the points where it says End POV that means it goes back to a narrative or third party style.**_


End file.
